Lieutenant Adventures 2019 Specials Part 1
by Liam3015
Summary: Lieutenant Adventures is back this New Year for three special chapters. One of these is a Spooky Special featuring the Lieutenant and Penelope. Two of these are charity specials supporting BBC Children in Need and Comic Relief, respectively. Penelope has trouble controlling the TARDIS without the Lieutenant but how long will it be before their paths crossover again?


Lieutenant Adventures Spooky Special 20 January 2019. Something in the Dark.

Previously: Penelope shot him a third and final time and then dropped the gun and bent down to talk to the Lieutenant face-to-face, eye-to-eye. "You see, Lieutenant, I'm not as stupid as you always assumed I was. You poorly attempted to kill me and you failed. Now I have attempted to kill you and I will succeed!" she hissed.

"Glad," hissed the Lieutenant back to her. "I wouldn't want to survive beside you anyway." And with that he shut his eyes and breathed his last.

Penelope opened the TARDIS doors and cast out his body, then shut the doors again and dusted off her hands.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

Lieutenant Adventures 2019. New Intro: watch?v=aV2m482XDCw

Penelope walked around the TARDIS console grinning. It was great to be free! It was great to have all time and space to herself! She finally had a time machine! It was great! She went over and examined everything on the console. It really was a beautiful machine. She pressed a button. Next thing, the room shook and a loud, sick sounding noise filled the room and smoke started coming from so somewhere and filling the room. Penelope started to cough. The room turned from it's usual dark self to a red-lit room and a horrible high-pitched sound filled the room that sounded like a struggle to materialise. No landing occurred, just the sounds continued. Then the door flew open and Penelope could breathe again. She grabbed onto part of the console and pulled herself round to the other side so she could lean on the console and examine what was outside. Everything was spinning outside the TARDIS but, in between fading in and out of the Time Vortex, Penelope caught what looked like an old, very dark and abandoned building. Size? Not sure. She decided she would just hold on and wait for the door to close again. Then there was a siren sound, the room shook violently and the TARDIS created a vacuum in the console room to make things even harder for Penelope. In the end. she lost her grip, slid along the floor and out of the door. She landed on a dusty, moth-eaten rug. The TARDIS continued to fade in and out of the Time Vortex for a few minutes but each time Penelope tried to grab on, it was ghostly and she couldn't grab it disappeared and left her there, not coming back. She coughed out dust and threw up. Then she pulled herself to her feet and dusted herself off. Her eyes hadn't adjusted yet and she couldn't see where she was.

"Did you hear that?" called a voice.

"Yeah, what was it?" called another voice.

"This way! It came from over here," called a voice much closer to Penelope.

A man arrived in front of Penelope, he had a brown moustache a brown, short beard and weird-looking brown hair with blonde highlights. He looked be in his late 60s and was about 5'9" in height. He looked Penelope up and down. "Look, everyone! We've got a ghost!" he exclaimed.

A younger man then arrived beside him. He had black hair and stubble. He looked to be in his late 40s. He was about 5'8" in height. "he's right! We do!" he exclaimed.

"What?" gasped Penelope.

A third and final man appeared beside him. He had extremely short black hair. He looked about 40 years old. He was about 5'6" in height. He looked down at the vomit on the floor and winced. "Did either of you throw up?" he asked.

"No," they responded.

"She's not a ghost then. Ghosts can't get sick and there's no-one else here which means she must have got sick and therefore she's not a ghost," he said.

"But she has to be," said the oldest one.

"Why?" asked the youngest one.

"Yeah, I mean, where did she come from if she's not a ghost? She didn't come in through the front door, we would have seen her and the rest of the place is boarded up," said the middle one.

"Hmmm. That's a good point," said the youngest one. He faced Penelope. "How did you get in?" he asked.

Penelope just stared blankly trying to think of how she could even begin to explain the TARDIS to them.

"Just out of thin air?" he asked, mockingly.

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, sort of," she said.

The smile slid off his face when he realised she was struggling to explain. "Are you alien?" he asked.

"What?!" she gasped. "No!"

"Human?" the younger one asked.

"Yup," said Penelope. "Where am I?" she asked.

They all looked at each other confused for a minute. "France," said the younger one.

"When am I?" asked Penelope.

Just then, there was a thump in a room behind Penelope.

All four of them turned to look but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"What's your name?" the youngest one asked Penelope.

"Penelope, yours?" she asked.

"Ricardo," the youngest one said. "These are Terence and Philip," he said. "Now, our ghosts are active again. We're going back to the main room. You can come if you like but be warned, if you decide to stay here or anywhere else in this place by yourself, you'll likely turn up dead," said Ricardo.

Penelope laughed like it was a joke. "No, I'm coming," she said.

Philip nodded. "Well, stay close, then, all of you, come on," he said, moving off.

Terence, Ricardo and Penelope followed him.

As they went down long corridors and flights of stairs, chandeliers swung where there was no wind of drafts, vases, books and other things fell off cabinets simultaneously and candlesticks picked themselves up and floated. Doors slammed shut and piercing screaming and shrieking was heard.

A familiar spirit picked a picture frame off a wall and smashed it off the ground.

At last, they reached the main room. It was dimly-lit by one small light over a table which had six chairs around it.

There was a man with black hair sitting at the table. He had stubble. He looked to be in his early 30s. He had his back to them.

"Who's that?" asked Penelope.

"Emmett," said Ricardo. "He's the leader."

"Leader of what? Who are you?" asked Penelope.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We're ghost hunters," said Ricardo.

"Let's all sit down, we're going to do a seance. Our guest can join us," said Emmett.

"Emmett, this is Penelope," said Ricardo.

Emmett nodded in greeting.

Once all had sat down, Emmett began. He got all to hold hands. A pencil and a piece of paper lay on the table in front of them. "We call upon the spirits in this chateau. If you are here and you can hear me, please make your presence known by drawing a line on the paper in front of you," said Emmett, clearly.

"Pathetic," whispered a voice and the pencil drew a line.

Several other lines followed this.

"Now write the name by which people in this life knew you, please," said Emmett, clearly.

A number of names were written including Sean, Ervin, Nicolas, Tommie, Hector and Curtis. The then page turned and stopped facing Penelope and the word, "Lieutenant", was written.

Ricardo, Terence, Philip and Emmett all turned to look at her.

The colour drained from Penelope's face and she stared in disbelief. "No, it can't be," she said.

"It looks like it is, love," said Emmett, "who's the Lieutenant?"

Penelope shook her head slowly, looking at the name, "Lieutenant", on the page. "No, no, no, no..." she said slowly. She suddenly got up and ran any old direction she could find.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Ricardo after her. "Come back!"

Penelope ran through the chateau, bashing into a few walls in her panic as she went. "TARDIS!" she yelled, "TARDIS, come back for me!"

The Lieutenant followed her and laughed to himself. "Oh, the TARDIS won't come for you, she works for me!" he exclaimed.

Penelope ran, almost falling down flights of stairs. "No, she doesn't. I killed you, you're not the pilot anymore!" she exclaimed.

The Lieutenant gasped softly. "Oh, you can hear me! Now that was unexpected but will make this all the more fun because even though I am dead, I can still affect things in the real world!" he exclaimed. He slammed a door in front of her, blocking her path.

Penelope banged straight into it then scrambled for the handle before realising there wasn't one. She banged on it a few times, screaming, "Let me out!" Then she turned around. Even though she couldn't see the Lieutenant, she just knew he was there. "How are you here?" she asked.

The Lieutenant laughed softly. "Oh, right, you can't see me," he said. "I have no clue! After you killed me, I expected to regenerate but no! I'm stuck here as a bloody ghost!" He threw a vase at her head but purposefully missed.

"Nah," said Penelope, fighting all the fear she had inside her. "You thought I was stupid. You thought I was the stupid little girl who didn't know anything about Time Lords or time travel or TARDISes. While you were distracted with your Ruler of Earth rubbish, I was in your TARDIS researching how to kill a Time Lord. I shot you three times in such ways that regeneration was disabled, you stupid idiot!" she ranted at him.

The Lieutenant growled angrily. "You stopped my regeneration, well done, I guess you are smarter than I thought! But it doesn't matter, I'm still here, I'll find a way back. Others have done it before, the Master did, twice, I think. You can't stop me! And when I get back God help you because my wrath will be terrible and it won't be quick!" he exclaimed.

"I don't care," said Penelope. "I have your TARDIS now and we're never going to meet again so I couldn't care less how terrible your wrath is when you return," she spat.

Just then, the sound of the TARDIS filled the corridor and the TARDIS seemed to be fading in and out of the Time Vortex again, the way it was when it spat Penelope out.

"You should care, because as soon as I have my body back, as soon as I am free, I will call my TARDIS and dispose of you!" growled the Lieutenant.

Penelope wasn't listening. She walked straight through the Lieutenant and over to the TARDIS. She grabbed at it but it was still ghostly. "Oh, come on, you stupid thing! Hurry up and get me out of here!" she exclaimed.

The Lieutenant laughed. "She will never obey you! You're only human after all," he said.

"Would you ever shut up?" she laughed. "You don't even exist anymore!" she exclaimed. She reached even more, trying to grab onto the TARDIS. "Oh, come on, please!" she exclaimed. Then suddenly it was physical, she grabbed on as hard as she could and it dematerialised.

The Lieutenant groaned. "My statement remains the same," he said.

Penelope was briefly in the Time Vortex but in a flash, the TARDIS had materialised around her to save her from the effects of the Time Vortex. She'd cleaned herself up after the outburst she'd had with Penelope when she spat her out.

Penelope lay on the floor of the TARDIS breathing heavily for a few minutes. "It's OK," she whispered to herself. "It's OK, he's not here. He's not really coming back. You won't see him again, it's OK, breathe," she told herself.

The TARDIS materialised and the door opened and remained open. Dazzling bright light shone in through the door.

Penelope hauled herself to her feet and, shielding her eyes, tried to see out the door and see where she was. Oh, goodness, gracious, where am I now?" she asked herself.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

Philip

Mickey Rourke

Terence

Paul Rudd

Ricardo

Usher

Emmett

Shia LaBeouf

The Master

Alex MacQueen

John Simm

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2019


End file.
